The present invention relates generally to containers for housing a product. More specifically, the present invention relates to flexible containers for housing products.
There are a variety of types of containers for housing products. It is, of course, known to package products in rigid containers such as metal cans, glass bottles, or rigid plastic containers. Rigid containers, when empty, represent a high volume of empty space. As a result, rigid empty containers are cumbersome to ship to the destinations where they will be filled and sealed with product. In addition, such empty containers require significant space for storing and discarding.
It is also known to construct containers from flexible materials, such as sheets or rolls of plastic material. Such flexible containers have been in existence for a number of years. These containers offer many advantages over rigid containers. For example, flexible plastic bottles and cartons offer distinct advantages over metallic cans and glass bottles. In this regard, such flexible containers are lighter, typically far less expensive to produce, and much easier to discard.
However, there are inherent disadvantages with flexible containers. For example, flexible containers do not have the sturdiness of typical rigid containers. The sturdiness of the container can become an issue with respect to the stability of the container when they are filled with product and stood upright for storage, display, or other purpose. Moreover, heavier flexible containers are difficult to pick up and carry conveniently.
To overcome this stability issue, flexible containers have been formed with reinforced bottoms or sides. Such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,464. In order to create such reinforced enforcements, layers of plastic film or paper are doubled in select locations along or adjacent to the container bottoms as they are manufactured. These double layers are fused by a heat sealing or stitching process. Such constructions, however, result in multiple layers of films or paper being brought together at junctions. In this regard, as many as six layers often meet and are interfused at a seam or junction. This multi-wall construction results in seals that possess a tendency to leak due to capillary action.
An additional problem with many flexible containers is that there is a lack of consistency in the production process. Typically, the manufacturing process associated with such products requires a web of film to be drawn through a series of forming stations where various folds, cuts, or seals are made to the film. In many of these manufacturing processes it is difficult to control and ensure the accuracy and consistency of the resultant product given the number of manipulations to the film and the number of folding, sealing and forming stations. In addition, there are hermetic sealing problems with the multi-wall bags presently available. To this extent, the bags are not xe2x80x9cinsect-tightxe2x80x9d causing problems when the containers are stored with product. Also, the containers are not resealable for storage in-between uses.
A still further problem with flexible containers is their propensity to burst open. This is especially an issue should the container be dropped.
Moreover, another issue with such containers is their shape. Due to the flexible nature of the containers, the containers will take on the shape of the product contained therein and/or a bag-like shape. This makes it difficult to store the filled containers, stack same, and/or package the containers for shipping. Generally, the multi-layer bags have to be stored and displayed in a horizontal flat condition making it difficult to handle the bags. Moreover, it is also difficult to see the labeling on the bags when they are piled on top of each other in the horizontal flat condition.
The lack of stability also causes problems for the user when the user is trying to scoop or pour product from the bag.
Another problem with the current flexible bags is that they are not easily transported after the bags are filled with product at the distribution center or the manufacturing plant or after the filled bags arrive at the point of purchase location. Generally, packaged products are transported via conveyor systems at the manufacturing plant or point of purchase location. Often times, the conveyor systems include sharp turns (e.g., 90xc2x0 turns) and gaps. The poor stability and awkward size of the large multilayer bags can not maneuver around the turns or through the gaps. As a result, the large multi-layer bags can not be transported on conveyor systems like other packaged products, they must be handled by hand.
There therefore is a need for an improved flexible container for storing and carrying a product, conveniently opening and closing the container and method for making such containers.
Improved containers and methods for making same are provided. The improved container provides a flexible container that has sufficient stability to be used to house a product. At the same time, the container of the present invention provides the desired flexibility.
To this end, in an embodiment, a flexible container is provided comprising a base portion including a bottom, side walls, and an interior. The bottom defines a substantially flat planar surface when the container houses product and the container rests on its bottom. An upper panel portion is provided that is designed to be received within the interior of the base portion. The upper panel portion includes side panels that define a closure member. The upper panel is so constructed and arranged to define a substantially flat surface when the closure member is closed and portions of the upper panel are folded over. The upper panel includes a portion that is sealed to the base portion.
In an embodiment, the container includes a pair of handles coupled to the base portion.
In an embodiment, each of the pair of handles is bonded to a separate side wall of the base portion.
In an embodiment, the container in a closed position has a substantially cubic-shape.
In an embodiment, the container in a closed position has a triangular shape.
In an embodiment, the pair of handles and upper panel are each thermally sealed to the interior of the base portion.
In an embodiment, the closure member is resealable.
In an embodiment, the closure member includes a ziplock closure.
In an embodiment, the closure member includes a hook and loop closure.
In an embodiment, the closure member includes a zipper closure.
In an embodiment, the closure member includes a cohesive closure.
In an embodiment, the closure member includes an adhesive closure.
In an embodiment, the upper panel portion extends partially below an upper end of the base portion.
In an embodiment, a portion of the handles extends above the upper panel after the container is closed.
In an embodiment, the base includes two triangular sections that each extend from a separate side of the bottom of the base to a lower portion of a side of the container.
In an embodiment, the bottom of the base includes a pair of handles.
In an embodiment, the base includes at least one cavity that extends from a side of the bottom of the base to a lower portion of a side of the container.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a flexible container is provided. The flexible container comprises a base portion including a bottom, side walls, and an interior, the side walls being defined by at least two sheets of flexible material sealed along two edges and defining two seams located on opposite sides of the base. An upper panel portion is provided that is designed to be received within the interior of the base portion and includes side panels that define a resealable closure member. The upper panel defines a substantially flat surface when the closure member is closed. A portion of the upper panel is sealed to the base. The container preferably includes a pair of handles.
In an embodiment, the pair of handles are upper handles and the base portion includes a pair of lower handles. Each lower handle extends from respective corner ends of the bottom of the base portion to a lower portion of a respective side of the container.
In an embodiment, the base includes two triangular portions. Each triangular portion extending from a different side of the bottom to a respective side seam.
In an embodiment, the pair of handles and upper panel are each thermally sealed to the interior of the base portion.
In an embodiment, the closure member includes a hook and loop closure.
In an embodiment, the upper panel portion extends partially below an upper end of the base portion.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of making a flexible container having a base portion includes providing a flat sheet of plastic material having a width substantially equal to a length of the base portion and indexing the flat sheet in intervals equal to at least a width of the base portion. In addition, the method bonds a pair of handles to the flat sheet. Moreover, a pair of panels are provided and each of the pair of panels is bonded to the flat sheet and one of the pair of handles. Closure means are applied to a free end of each of the pair of panels. The flat sheet, pair of panels and pair of handles are then formed into the flexible container.
In an embodiment, the method of making the container includes applying a peel seal near each end of the flat sheet, each peel seal extending the width of the base portion.
In an embodiment, the method of making the container provides a hermetic seal.
In an embodiment, the method of making of making the container provides the flat sheet of plastic material via a web roll.
In an embodiment, the method of making the container provides a substantially cubic-shaped container.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved flexible container.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method for manufacturing containers.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved container for storing a variety of different products.
Still, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved flexible container that includes an easily resealable closure.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a flexible container that can be stacked after it is filled with product.
Furthermore, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a container that can be easily carried by a consumer.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a container that has improved strength characteristics.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be described in and are apparent from the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and the figures.